The One With Triplets
by Amy-the-mystery-writer
Summary: Dean has a thing for boys with blue eyes and dark hair. It only makes sense that the Triplets, Castiel, Jimmy, and Misha, take him for their own.
1. Chapter 1

******Dean:**

At first I thought I was seeing things. This boy with the black hair and blue eyes. He's in all of my classes. But Sammy swears on his life the kid is in his class. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. This gorgeous boy was everywhere.

Until about two weeks into school.

I was waiting for Sammy to get out of his theater class when I saw them.

Three boys with black hair and blue eyes.

Three gorgeous boys.

Triplets.

My heart, literally stopped.

******Misha:**

I nudged my brothers. The new kid, Dean, was waiting by his car. According to Cas, he would be waiting for Sam. According to Jimmy, he'd be waiting for cheerleaders. And according to me, well. He was waiting for us.

"Should we jump him?" I asked them, "I mean, he's practically ___begging _for it."

"We can't do that, come on Mish," Jimmy said, "Gotta give the guy a fighting chance at least."

"I agree with Jimmy," Cas said, "Perhaps it would be best if we approach him one at a time? Introduce ourselves?"

"Naw," I shook my head, "Look at him. He's got that slack-jaw look on his face."

"I still believe now is an inopportune time," Castiel butted in, "He is waiting for his little brother. If we all get to him now then—"

"There wouldn't be enough time," I finished, "Right right right. Well, next time then."

******Castiel:**

I was rehearsing lines with Sam when it happened. It was all kind of a blur. Sam got a call from his girlfriend so he went to her. Dean was around and, before I really knew what we were doing, we were wrapped up around each other, falling onto Dean's bed, mouths sealed together.

"Which one are you?" Dean asked.

Under any other circumstances I'd have been livid. I hated being confused for my brothers. But this time, oh no, this time was different.

"Cas," I breathed, arching into his touch, "I'm Castiel."

"Well then Cas, you're the luckiest of the three."

"Try telling that to them," I laughed.

******Jimmy:**

Misha and I agreed that Castiel was insufferable. After he got lucky with Dean, he was holding it over our heads.

"You know what we gotta do?" Misha said conspiratorially as we watched Cas sit with Dean and Sam.

"Kidnap Dean and have our wicked way with him?" I guessed sarcastically.

"You bet your gorgeous ass that's what we gotta do," Misha gave a wicked smirk, "Cas said that Dean can't tell us apart. Do you have any idea what possibilities we've got with this?"

"An incestuous foursome?" my mouth dropped open, "Oh Mish, you've had some damn crazy ideas, but this, oh this one takes the cake."

"Come on, like you aren't thinking it!" Misha shoved me playfully, "We tried it once, but that chick didn't go for it. Dean will. Come on. It'll be fun."

"It's all just a game to you, isn't it?" I said, "Just wanna have some fun with the new kid, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know about you, but I care about Dean a lot more than just cuz he's hot as hell," I explained, "He's in my English Lit class. He's not the brightest kid in the world, but he's got a gentlemen's charm."

"Alright, alright," Misha lifted his hands, "We won't toy with him."

"Thank you."

******Dean:**

Cas invited me over to his house. Properly introduce me or something. What I got was three gorgeous boys waiting for me.

Now that I could see them all lined up, I noticed the slight differences between them. Castiel held himself with a serious note- very professional for a kid. Jimmy was relaxed- a good, smart one. I could always count on him for a good time. And then there was Misha. I've never met someone so flamboyant and reserved. He strutted like he owned the world, and the world just let him. But he kept his secrets close to his heart.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well we did some thinking," Misha drawled.

"Technically Cas didn't, because he was busy," Jimmy put in.

"Regardless," Misha waved it off, "Some serious thought was had between the three of us, and I do believe we've come to an agreement."

"An agreement?" I repeated.

"Oh yes," Misha grinned.

"They were jealous of me," Castiel said, "As was expected seeing as Misha believed he would, um, ___get in your pants_ first."

"But then we had a brilliant idea," Jimmy said. Misha glared. Jimmy shrugged, "Misha had an idea."

"What if the three of us all had you at once?" Misha wiggled his eyebrow.

"We did try once," Castiel explained, "But I believe we scared the girl off."

"Hold up," I lifted my hands, blood pounding through my body, "You mean… all of you and me? Like… together?"

"Of course," the three replied in unison.

"Fuck, yes."

******Sam:**

Dean sat at the same table with the triplets. The four of them were having a good time, laughing and joking. I narrowed my eyes. Something about it felt… off. Maybe if I stared long enough it would jump out at me.

I gasped.

Misha's hand casually on Dean's leg. Jimmy giving him those long, sultry looks. Castiel feeding Dean from his fork.

My brother was banging all three of them.

Together.

Blushing furiously red, I bundled my books and lunch together and hurried from the cafeteria. If I was lucky I could make it to my English class before Dean noticed that I noticed.

The rest of school went by fairly smoothly. Jess and I had a study date for the weekend (my heart jumped out of my chest whenever I remembered), I didn't have hours of homework, all in all a good Thursday.

Until I came home.

Four very distinct voices were coming from Dean's bedroom. I heard "-you three are gonna ruin me-" followed by a LONG moan from my brother and I was out the door and three houses away.

Just because you ___were_ banging those triplets didn't mean ___I _needed to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean learned pretty quick that there were some tell differences to the triplets…

Misha had a dirty mouth. A loud one too. Dean hoped that the neighbors couldn't hear.

Castiel had this weird area on his shoulder blades that if you rubbed just right made him melt.

Jimmy loved having his fingers sucked.

Jimmy also loved sucking Dean's fingers. And toes.

Misha had almost a thousand kinky fantasies. Some involved bondage or cross dressing and there was one incident backstage of the theater.

When Cas was slowly fucking Dean from behind, he would press his lips to Dean's ear and whisper sweet nothings of love.

Misha would hum Black Sabbath while his lips were wrapped tight around Dean's erection. Then the bastard would smirk and hum Metallica.

Jimmy brought in chocolate syrup and whipped cream and smeared it all over Dean. Which ever brother got the most off Dean first won. Or which ever one got Dean to orgasm the hardest.

Cas would insist on post-sex cuddling.

Misha insisted on post-sex blowjobs.

Jimmy quoted poetry during sex. Dean couldn't understand half of it, but hearing those words and the effortless way they fell from his lips was surprisingly erotic.

At night when they were convinced that Dean was out cold from his fourth orgasm, the three of them talked. Cas already had plans for college, Jimmy had a job lined up, and Misha was convinced on keeping Dean. Then they'd curl up together around Dean, six sets of fingers trailing across his body reverently. Then, one by one, they'd kiss his lips and whisper "I love you" before falling asleep.

Those nights were some of the best. Second only to seeing the triplets put on a show for Dean.

There was only one thing the triplets learned about Dean:

He was a screamer.


	3. Chapter 3

He was dreaming. That was it. Dean had to be dreaming because there was no way that he was watching Misha, Jimmy and Cas having threesome foreplay right in his bedroom.

But, of course, he was.

At this point he couldn't even tell them apart. He knew that Castiel had the wicked sex hair and he was pretty sure that it was Misha who's hands were gripped tight in it. Which meant that it was Jimmy who was lip locked with Mish.

Maybe.

But he didn't care.

All he really knew was that the triplets were getting it on with each other and they let Dean___watch_. Their mouths moved in sync, their eyes shut with pleasure. Castiel's hair was out of control and Misha pulled on his hair, exposing his neck for Jimmy to lick and suck. Cas responded by grabbing Misha's swollen dick and pulling.

These three were tearing each other apart and it was absolutely wrecking Dean.

He pressed the heel of his palm against his aching hardness, watching as the triplets all pulled off their shirts, revealing three perfect torsos. Cas had scars from a car accident, Misha had this freckle by his nipple, and Jimmy was ridiculously toned.

Dean moaned and they all turned to face him, matching blue eyes dark with want. An evil smirk appeared on their faces and they crawled over Dean.

"You like that, don't you?" Misha said, sliding up Dean's body, mouth hot against his hear, "Watching us. Wish you were in the middle of it, don't you?"

Dean would have said something but Jimmy was pulling down his pants and Cas's teeth were on his neck. He settled for a moan.

"We're gonna fuck you wide open," Misha continued, "One at a time until you can't move. Cas first and you know that Jimmy's gonna have his mouth around your cock, staring at your pretty little face while I fuck your mouth."

The rest of Misha's words were drowned out as Dean let out a moan. Jimmy's hot mouth around his dick, sucking it softly as he went down. Cas pressed a finger inside him, biting Dean's neck and licking at the mark. Dean reached a hand down to tangle in Jimmy's dark hair, another pulling Misha down for a biting kiss.

Soon, all too soon, Cas was pushing himself deep into Dean. Dean moaned into Misha's mouth, pushing himself back against Cas. Jimmy held down Dean's hips, hard enough to bruise, and sucked hard, flicking his tongue out.

Dean was a mess of nerves. Over sensitized he thinks is what it's called. All he knows is that he is surrounded by hot blue eyes and thick black hair, a low voice murmuring in his ear, a mouth around his aching cock, and a tongue in his mouth.

He came almost violently. Light flashed beneath his eyelids (when did his eyes shut?) and a hoarse scream ripped from his throat. He twitched as Jimmy swallowed him down, toes curling and hand pulling at Misha's hair. Castiel gave a low groan and came soon after.

But they weren't done. Not by a long shot.

Cas pulled out slowly, pressing tender kisses to the side of Dean's neck. Misha continued doing sinful things with his tongue and Dean melted. Jimmy pulled back, taking Dean's feet in his hands and slowly rubbing them, toe by toe. Despite himself, he could feel himself hardening again.

Jimmy took in Dean's big toe, tongue running under the pad and sucked. He did the same with the other nine, fingers rubbing soothing circles on his ankles. Misha pulled his mouth away just long enough to whisper in Dean's ear. Dean blushed red and his hips jerked.

Seeing a chance, Jimmy rammed himself into Dean. Dean screeched and his head flew back. Castiel flipped himself over so he could press hot wet kisses to Dean's stomach, trailing up to his chest and back down. Dean reached out frantically and pressed his hand against Cas's shoulder blades. Castiel stiffened and nearly shoved Misha out of the way to reach Dean's mouth.

Misha, undeterred, moved behind Cas, easing himself on Dean's cock inch by inch. Part of Dean wondered when the hell Misha got himself opened like this, but the rest of him didn't care. Misha reached forward, once he was completely filled, and rubbed his brother's back, bringing Cas up and licking at his neck.

Dean was wrecked. Completely wrecked. Three beautiful boys, with dark hair and blue eyes, all on top of him and he was pushing a second orgasm already. Cas turned around, rubbing himself and Misha together, lips locked tight. Jimmy was creating a mess of Misha's neck. Cas arched his back and Dean reached up, rubbing those shoulders, right on his sweet spot.

It was like a small bomb went off.

Cas moaned, arching into Dean's touch and squeezed his and Misha's dicks together, both of them coming at the same time. Dean moaned as Misha clenched his muscles, coming a second time followed by Jimmy.

Sweaty and exhausted the fell on the bed, tangled up in limbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was supposed to be studying. He says "supposed to" because studying never ended with any books open. Mostly him with his pants down and the triplets plastered all over him. Castiel threatened that if Dean didn't get his grades up then he wasn't going to come around anymore. Granted, he'd still have Misha and Jimmy, but there was something special about having all three of them.

That was a brilliant idea, but now Dean had to study while being ___constantly_ distracted. Currently Jimmy was massaging his back, Castiel was whispering in his ear, and Misha was on his knees.

"Just graph it," Castiel whispered, "It's a parabola. You can do it. I know you can."

Jimmy pushed a hard knot into submission and Dean moaned.

"You can do it," Castiel urged, "Just a curved line."

"Easier said than done," Dean muttered darkly.

Misha was nosing at his crotch and breathing and just being generally annoying in the sexist way possible.

"Curved line," Castiel repeated, "Find your vertex."

Dean's thinking up a snappy retort but Misha pulled down his pants and his brain kind of flew away.

"Vertex," Castiel breathed.

Jimmy dragged his fingernails up Dean's back.

"Misha probably —" Dean started but then a hot mouth was on his cock and all he could manage was, "Fucking ___fuck_! Please, guys!"

Castiel dragged his tongue up Dean's ear, "Fine. But you'll finish your homework right afterwards, understand?"

"Anything," Dean sighed as Castiel slammed the book shut.


End file.
